As a conventional vehicle brake device, a device described in PTL 1 is known, for example. This vehicle brake device has a configuration in which a sleeve is coaxially disposed on an outer circumference of an input rod extending from a brake booster. The input rod receives a depression force associated with a depression operation on a brake pedal via the sleeve. Furthermore, a coil spring is disposed between the sleeve and a fixed portion of the brake booster, and the spring biases the sleeve with respect to the fixed portion, toward the brake pedal side.
Then, in the configuration of the vehicle brake device, forward and rearward movement of the sleeve associated with the depression operation on the brake pedal is not transmitted to the input rod and to the brake booster by the action of the spring, until the depression amount of the brake pedal reaches or exceeds a predetermined pedal depression amount. Furthermore, a predetermined pedal reaction force is generated due to compressive deformation of the spring at this time.